


The Soldier and The Hunter

by LK500



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LK500/pseuds/LK500
Summary: This is a story about two androids coming together to form an unlikely bond.One was meant to be a soldier, the other a deviant hunter. This is their tale, from beginning.Or How LK and 60 became a thing.
Relationships: CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Original Male Character(s)





	The Soldier and The Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> This work will be based on an RP between my original character, LK500 and my friends portrayal of Sixty from our Twitter based RP. I do certainly hope you enjoy the ride with us.

His name is LK. Or at least... that's what he's chosen to call himself. He wasn't given a name and he doesn't want to give himself one. Not yet.

He woke up at the same time the other Androids in Cyberlife Tower did, but... he woke up without any idea of what to do. LK had wandered Cyberlife Tower after all the others left, while the revolution happened. He just went through his programming, trying to figure out his purpose:

Martial arts. Weapons training. Profiles on working undercover. Military data. Information about being sent to a military base in Columbus,OH. And a serial number: LK500-614-353-887.

It wasn't anything he could really do anything with so it was a bit disheartening. But as he explored the tower he found another Android, one who was barely functioning at the time. He scanned the other Android as he knelt next to them, frowning softly.

Ah. Registered to DPD. He was sure the police department wouldn't want their little friend back without him being fully functional so he hefted the other Android into his arms to carry him to the lab for repairs.

He watched the other Android grimace at him as he walked through the empty halls.

"What are you doing?" The pale brunette in his arms asked with a scowl.

"You're injured... you need repairs." LK stated with a raised brow.

"Put me down."

"No." 

Stormy blue eyes met narrowed chocolate brown and LK raised a brow. The Android in his arms let out a huff but said no more.

When they reached the lab LK put the other Android gently onto the lab table before walking away to start up the equipment. Unfortunately, he never got to see the repairs complete. Another Android, who looked suspiciously like the one he'd just put on the lab table burst in as he got the machines up and running.

"There you are Sixty." The doppelganger spoke before turning to LK. "Detective Miller, please escort this one to the precinct."

That was the last LK saw of the Android he'd tried to help. He was taken back to DPD and interrogated about his connection to the other Android and where he'd go from there. He'd agreed to help work with DPD when they needed someone with his skills, mostly SWAT.

It wasn't until months later that he met the Android again thanks to the help of his meddling doppelganger. He'd slowly become good friends with the Android who had found the two of them. Connor. And said Android had a habit of meddling in LK's business, especially if he was trying to deflect someone from messing with his boyfriend, Gavin.

"Hello, I'm here to follow up on a referral." The RK800, Sixty as they called him, practically purred.

LK could only look at him curiously and cautiously ask, "A referral for what?"

"Your friend, my twin, recommended that I speak with you. Honestly, I partially wonder if it isn’t because he wanted me as far away from Gavin as possible? Wait...is this a hit? Are you going to murder me?!" The doe-eyed brunette rambled.

"First of all... if it were a hit he wouldn't have referred you to me it would have been the other way around. Secondly, maybe he doesn't want you near his boyfriend." He replied with a shrug. "Oh and... if this was a hit you wouldn't see me coming."

"Well, Connor should know that I am not even remotely interested in Gavin, he’s an idiot. Though I do enjoy when we get into our insult-sprees and verbal joustings." Sixty paused, slow grin spreading across his face. "Also, seems like Connor might be trying to set you up with someone? I wonder why~?"

"That remains to be seen. But I'm not sure why Connor seems so interested in setting me up with someone. But if he's sent you to me then it sounds like he may be trying to set you up with someone too. Now why is that~?" LK replied with a smirk.

And thus, their odd little relationship began. At this point there was no real label for it other than just that, odd. But things would get so much more interesting as time went on and LK would be glad that he stopped to save the other Android.


End file.
